A computer network may encompass a large variety of different computing devices linked together across different domains. As the network changes, specific information about the network or a particular computing device on the network may be difficult to obtain. For example, an administrator may desire to determine the software installed on the computing devices comprising the network, the version of the installed software, or the configuration of devices on the network. In a conventional system, network device information may be obtained by using a network auditing application that collects specific data for a single domain. The conventional method for auditing devices on a network is inefficient because the data is collected for only one domain, and each network auditing application is designed for the specific information that is collected.